


The Wand (DEAD FANFIC)

by Sarcastinator2356



Category: SuperMarioLogan
Genre: Crazy shit happens in this, Curses, Demon Summoning, Don't say I didnt warn you, Dreams to Nightmares, Extra Limb Growth, Fluff, Flying Krakens, Genderbending, Growing, I don't wanna ruin anything, Magic, Multi, No Smut, Potions, Rainbow Counterparts, Shrinking, Spells & Enchantments, Superpowers, Transformation, Weather Changing, Witchcraft, and I won't reveal anything else cuz spoilers, humanization, sorcery, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastinator2356/pseuds/Sarcastinator2356
Summary: Jeffy finds a wand near the lake and take it and toy around with it, ending up with serious consequences affecting the people around him…





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This my first story I'm gonna post, I'm working on other projects but this I wanna post first......

At the SML Household, Mario and Rosalina were sitting on the couch as usual, watching a show called “Weird Shit”, it was about………….you can already guess what happens, today's episode was about a man in a pink skin suit going around causing trouble [lets see if you can catch the reference] 

“Why do you think he does that?” Rosalina asked 

“Beats me?” answered Mario “Probably cause he’s able to…….”

“Even though nobody around him seems to be bothered, I think they seemed to be entertained” she replied, Mario looked confused, just before he was about to say something, Jeffy walked into the room

“Hey Daddy, Hey Mommy can I sit with you guys?” he asked as he sat down on the couch

“Yeah sure…” Mario replied, Jeffy started to spank his diaper, after 15 seconds he asked if he could tell a story that happened right before he started doing his everyday activity, they accepted

“Ok so I was just on my computer looking at things I usually look at, then some guy sent me a link so i clicked on it and it was like a called Boku no Pico?” 

“Boku no Pico?” said Mario “I don't know what that is” said Rosalina

Jeffy continued “Ok I watched it and I thought it was going to be a cute little romance anime but-” Jeffy cut himself off due to the scorching rage building up in his body, he began to breathe and growl really heavily and his expression went from normal to furious

“And what?” asked Mario, Jeffy didn’t reply

“And what?” asked Mario, Jeffy still didn’t reply

“And what?” asked Mario, getting frustrated at him, He still didn’t reply

“JEFFY ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!!!” yelled Mario

Jeffy burst in fury “IT WAS FUCKING CHILD PORN!!!!!! A KID HAVING SEX WITH A MAN 3 TIMES HIS AGE!!! WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP SHIT GOES THROUGH A PERSON'S MIND TO WRITE THAT SHIT!!!!!! DADDY!!!???” 

“Wait what?” Mario grimaced in disgust

Jeffy continued his rage filled rant “LIKE ARE THEY FUCKING HIGH!? I NEVER THOUGHT HUMANITY COULD GO THIS LOW BUT I WAS FUCKING WRONG!!!!

“Jeffy don’t go on that site again! Do you understand!?” Rosalina barked

“FUCKING GLADLY BITCH!!!! I HOPE TO GOD I NEVER SEE THAT AGAIN” his rage began to die down after what he said “ I’m going outside…” He left the room

Mario and Rosalina sat there in shock “Why am I surprised?”

Outside the backyard, Jeffy began to throw rocks at the lake, he was still angry about earlier

“Goddammit can’t these fuckers leave me alone, I already have enough problems” Jeffy muttered under his breath “Y'all are sick!”

Jeffy lifted a big rock and threw it at the water causing a big splash “I swear I'm gonna find the assholes who sent me that link and Imma beat their asses! yea-” It was then Jeffy noticed something floating toward him, it seemed to be orangish-yellow stick, Jeffy walked towards the stick and lifted it from the water

The stick looked like a mix between a spear and a wand, the head was like a crystallized cone, orange outside yellow inside, the wooden shaft was red, the bottom of the shaft was dark red and had a smooth metallic texture, Jeffy stared at it for a while “What does this thing do?” He pointed the wand at a large rock and shouted “Do something!” 

The wand let out a blast of red, destroying the rock completely, a look of shock was plastered on his face, he couldn’t believe his eyes! it worked! But…………...how?

“MOMMY! DADDY!” he ran inside, thrilled to tell everyone about his discovery


	2. AN

This is going under reconstruction


	3. AN

100 hits? awesome! I didn't think much people would like my story! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi um........

I hate to say this but I kinda lost interest in this fanfic and SML as a whole, I want to write for other things such as BASEketball, South Park, SVTFOE, Winx But I’ve kinda lost interest in cartoons (not all tho ^^;) in general but hopefully that will change so I just want to clarify where this was gonna go

 

1: The Discovery (Jeffy discovers the wand, Everything goes downhill from there)

2: Shit Gets Real (Jeffy and the rest see what the wand can do [The wand came w/instructions] including…...Turning Chef Pee Pee into a lady, Cloning Jeffy, Giving Mario an extra ear and Shrinking Black Yoshi and Supersizing Toad etc)

3: Play Around (Exactly the same as the last chapter but with different people)

4: Oops…… (Jeffy goes a little too far by causing a rock to fall from the sky and cause a big pothole)

5: More Power (Jeffy’s power level takes a mass increase which causes the wand to transform, catching the eye of of a of a magic specialist named Ambriel)

6: Magic Gym (Jeffy and his friends are taken to the MTF [Magic Training Facility], where they meet new people and learn new things/Intro: Ashley, Louise, Ivana, Andy and Liette)

7: Let the Training Begin! (Training, nuff saaaaaid)

8: I Think We Got It! (Jeffy hits it off with Ashley Iand a rise of some foes)

9: More Discoveries (Mario and Rosalina discovers something interesting about Jeffy’s birth father [He was a sperm donor], which involves a trip to Montreal)

10: Welcome to Montreal! (The Family arrives to Montreal and meets Jeffy’s young half siblings, Beau and Carla and their mom Orianne, this is gonna be long af)

11: Old Friends (Jeffy accidentally revives Mama Luigi and Jacques [Jeffy’s dad])

12: Jeffy vs The Demon Mummy and The Kraken! (Jeffy fights The Demon Mummy and The Kraken)

13: Storm of Many Things (Jeffy accidently causes chaos, but it gets worse, so everyone snaps at him, causing Jeffy to run away in tears, Rosalina leaves Mario for this)

14: Sorrow Filler (Title explains everything, but in the end the evil witches come across him/Intro: Eva, Leah, Azryel and Candlelara)

15: Shit Gets Real! (The Hellblaze Witches steal Jeffy’s magic, Jeffy alerts everyone, and the war starts!)

16: Everyone vs The Hellblaze Witches Round 1! (Self Explanatory) 

17: Unraveling Mysteries (Bowser starts to remember a certain someone [Liette was gonna be Juniors mother]

18: Everyone vs The Hellblaze Witches Round 2! (The Hellblaze Witches cause trouble in the town, Revealing the magic)

19: Everyone vs The Hellblaze Witches Round 3! The Truth is Revealed! (Everyone gets together to stop the witches and Liette is revealed to be Juniors mom)

20: The Grand Finale! (Everyone fights the witches and defeats them, everything is restored)

21: So What Now?/Epilogue (Time is reversed so Jeffy never went to the link on his computer and all this shit never happened)

It ends on “Who knows? Maybe we’ll come across something magical again? But that's another story for another day……Bye guys!

The SML QUESTION gonna be: If you found a magic wand, what would you do with it?”

 

Sorry :_<


End file.
